The black cat
by NightBird1
Summary: Just a small fluf with minimul romance really, but it's a nice little story


Black Cat  
  
A/n Got the poem from Cowboy Bebop (actually it's slightly changed to protect the innocent and to make it work better)  
  
There was once a black cat, with white stripes.  
Now, this black cat had lived a million lives, and died a million deaths.  
  
  
Harry saw a bright green light coming at him. Then, it was as if he were watching the scene from outside of his own body. He saw the green light strike him, then bounce back and strike the caster, nearly killing both people, but not really killing either. The caster struggled out of the room, and then a large man came, and picked up his body. He had mumbled something, and he felt himself drawn back into his body. The man picked him up, and took him on a ride away from his home.  
  
  
Every time it came back, it had a new owner, but they were all like the last.  
  
  
He looked at the golden line connecting their wands. He looked up at the revived Voldemort and Voldemort stared back. He wasn't afraid; this was why was here. This was his chance to kill Voldemort. He had to hold on, this was his chance to end it all. Then, the spirits came back. Out of Voldemort's wand came ghosts who were speaking to Harry. They were telling him to leave; that they would hold Voldemort back. They were telling them that it wasn't time yet. He would come back soon and finish it, but there was something important he needed to do first. He didn't really realize what was happening, but his body acted as if someone were controlling him.  
  
  
Eventually, it came back as a stray.  
  
  
He looked at the line connecting their wands. It was so very much like their last meeting. This time was different, however, no spirits warning him. This time he was ready. He looked up at Voldemort and smiled.   
Voldemort just looked at the smirking Harry with wonder.  
"So, have you gone mad?" he sneered at him.  
"No, I just know how I will finish this, once and for all." His end of the golden line started to glow brightly. "Power of brotherly wands, I call upon you, heed my call." Harry's end started to flash and then lower it's glow to what it was, and then repeated. He looked up at Voldemort.  
Voldemort had never seen this kind of magic before, no trace of black magic was to be found in it, it was just pure magic.  
"Forever binding, eternal pain, I summon your power now, wand, to place this spell on the one who holds your brother. For ever shall he be bound, never to bother us again." He forced all of his magical being into this spell. He knew it would likely kill him, but it was something he must do. "Hermione, Ron...Ginny, this is for you," were the last words from his mouth, before putting all of himself into the spell.   
  
  
It had no owner.  
  
  
When Harry woke up he saw that everyone he had ever truly cared for was there: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore. Even Molly was there. They were crying; it looked as if someone had just died. He looked down at himself, and touched his arm to make sure he wasn't the one dead. No, he was physical; he just looked up, and saw Dumbledore had looked up also. His eyes shone with amazement. He squeezed Ron and Ginny's shoulders, and they looked up at him. He nodded, and they looked over at him and saw Harry sitting up. He waved at them. They looked at him in shock and then ran over and started to hug him. Astonished by their movements, the others looked up and saw him sitting up looking very much alive. Molly and Hermione joined the hug. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Why is everyone acting like I just died?"  
"Well Harry, you almost did. Every sign showed that you were going to be dead. Harry, you truly are a miracle. Not only did you defeat Voldemort for good, but you also survived a spell that should have been fatal.  
Harry looked at Dumbledore as he said this. "You mean I didn't die?" Everyone looked at him in shock. "Yes, I thought I would die from the spell, but the fact I didn't is amazing."   
"No Harry, you aren't dead. But, you used a spell that many people have been put in jail for life for using. But I have a feeling that they will go light on you because of everything that you have done."  
  
  
It got in fights with other cats.  
  
  
Indeed, he did get in trouble. The trial came about. He had admitted to using the spell, he knew the consequence, but still used it. The jury found him guilty, but instead of a term in jail, they opted for revoking his magical license for a year. This meant he would be held back in Hogwarts a year. He stayed at the Burrow during the year, and whenever Ron, Hermione and Ginny could visit they did. His Godfather was also released of any charges that had been filed on him that year. He missed being able to use magic, but he made it through the year. Then, his seventh year of Hogwarts came.  
  
  
Then the black cat meets an orange haired cat.  
  
  
He asked her to the dance, and she said yes. He asked Ginny just as a friend, but he had trouble convincing himself it was something so innocent, especially when he saw her coming down the stairs. She was naturally cute, but this took her from being cute to being gorgeous. Her dress showed off her figure very well and her hair was hanging just right to make her look complete. He had to fight from running over to her, and instead, offered her his arm, and when she took it, he felt his hearts skip a beat. They walked down to the Great Hall. It was all fancied up for the dance. After the dinner, the tables were cleared away, and after a bit of nervousness on both ends, Harry finally asked Ginny to dance. They got up, and a slow song started to play as if by magic. They danced close together, and enjoyed the time they had. After the dance was over, Harry and Ginny walked up to the common room, and then parted as he went up to his area. He sat there thinking. He had known Ginny for along time, but for whatever the reason, this felt different. What was it about Ginny? He never realized she had grown up so much. He had trouble thinking of her as a friend, or even the little sister he never had. Something had changed.  
  
  
The two of them feel in love and spent the rest of their days together.  
  
  
Harry looked into her eyes hoping she would say what he had hoped to hear from her lips for a long time. He glanced over her shoulder and saw Hermione standing there. He could feel Ron behind him, and took comfort from that. He looked back at her, and saw her eyes searching his. They had known each other for so long, they could hardly believe it was time. These words will change everything that he had come to know. These two small words were the words that would change it all for the better. All the talking, all of the flirting, all of that was leading up to this. These words are the only thing he wants to hear her say right now. He looked at her, held her eyes with his own glare, willing her to say them. She smiled at him and said, "I do."  
  
  
Then, one day the orange cat died, and the black cat cried a million times.  
  
  
Harry looked down at Ginny. They had lived a long, happily married life together. He hadn't had to worry about being attacked. They had several kids, most of them off and married and now with families to worry about. They had each other, and that was enough. But now, what was going to happen had happened, everything they had done, all the work they had done had lead up to this point. He knew it was inevitable. He wished desperately that it hadn't come. But it had, it had finally happened. He tried not to cry, to look strong, but knew he couldn't do it. He fell down, and held on to the side of the coffin, and he wept. He cried for what seemed like forever. He wished he had died with her. He cried until he could cry no more, and then he slowly stood up and nodded. He watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground, and his sons and daughters were there to help him back. They took him back to his house. There he could do nothing more than cry again. He had never known such loss. He had his experience of pain from loss, but nothing like this. Nothing was remotely similar. He knew he would be soon, so he started to get everything ready. "The boy that defeated Voldemort, was going to be defeated by grief. What an irony, I can defeat the worse evil to ever come to the wizarding world, but I can't even handle my own feelings," Harry thought to himself. He lay down on the bed. He curled up and started crying again. He finally slept.  
  
  
Then, the black cat died.  
  
  
His sons and daughters stood around. They knew he was going to pass away soon when they saw how he took their mother's death. He was to be buried right next to their mother. He had told them how he wanted the funeral to be. Reporters came out for the burial of the one that lived. His kid's only wish was that it wouldn't be turned into some joke, and that what he had been and meant to the wizarding community would hold. They hoped for so many things. They wished this wasn't happening. They knew that if it wasn't happening that things would be much worse. Ron and Hermione were there, and they stood where they would be buried when their time came. They will had been right next to Harry through life, and in their final adventure, death. They just held onto each other, and walked away slowly. This was a blow to both of them. Ron had to live through both the deaths of his little sister, and her husband and his best friend. Hermione felt like they were both her siblings. She would miss them both dearly. Once Harry's body was lowered into the earth, they looked with sad eyes before they slowly moved away. He had nearly given his life for everyone so many times, and he had cheated death more times then anyone could really guess, and it all came down to his love.  
  
  
The black cat didn't come back; it didn't need to anymore. 


End file.
